Yes To Black Friday
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: It's late, I'm sorry. Tony takes Ziva out on Black Friday. She gets mad when he leaves her sitting by herself in the mall. What comes out of it, though... Changes her life. One- Shot.
1. Her Lovely Black Friday

**Author's Note: **So. I'm back to writing a cute little fic about Tiva! (: I know this is a little late, considering Black Friday was forever ago, seems like. But I just got the thought and I had to do this! I hope you enjoy(: Reviewers get virtual cookies!

* * *

"Ziva! Wake up," he carefully shook his girlfriend awake from her slumber. "Come one, it's two in the morning, we've got to get going. I told you yesterday we were leaving early. You should be use to this by now, considering you were in Mossad." He kindly laughed, "my badass ninja chick can't even pull herself from her slumber for at least a couple of hours?"

"TONY! I am tired. You've keep me awake night after night," she rolled to her back to look into his eyes. "Although I can't say it was all that bad." Ziva winked at him before she got up, "I'm only wearing pajamas."

"That's fine, most people do." Tony jumped up from the bed as it hit him with what she said. "Not all that bad? Seriously?"

Ziva threw her head back with laughed at her boyfriend. "Yeah, not all that bad." She teased. She knew how to tease well. Ziva slowly moved to put her hair up and a pink, long sleeve, sweater over her camisole.

"I've never heard you say that before," he pouted. "Was it that bad?" Tony moved over to wrap his arms around her, he gently kissed her shoulder.

"It wasn't bad at all, Tony." Ziva turned in his arms to kiss him before she let go, "now you're the one who got me out of bed this early." She replied putting on her make up. "Let's go!"

Tony reached into their closet to retrieve her purse, "you got it."

"So. This is Black Friday shopping? It's not too crowded."

Tony laughed, "because we came so early. It will pile in later. That's why I wanted you to come on now."

"What did you come after, exactly?"

"That's for me to know and you not to," when Ziva's face turned red, he knew he was in trouble. "I mean it's a surprise. I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

She laughed softly, "yeah, well. I never know with you." Ziva's hand was suddenly taken by Tony's. She grinned, "seriously though. What did you come after."

Tony moved to let Ziva sit on one of the benches. "I'll be back soon. I promise, then we'll shop around a bit and find things for you." He smiled and leaned into kiss her.

Ziva's mind wandered to what her boyfriend might be doing. Her patience was definitely running out. But as she was about to give up and go to find him, he turned up in front of her. Ziva looked up and smiled brightly.

"Finally, where did you go?"

"To find something."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "that's getting really aggravating."

"I don't think you'll think so." Tony moved to get down on one knee. "I love how you get idioms wrong. I love how your sexy and Israeli. I love how you'll stand up to people. And most importantly, I love how you love me." Ziva's eyes glistened. "So. Will you, Ziva David, do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

Ziva jumped up with glee, "YES!" He moved back up to kiss her. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Ziva."

"I also love Black Friday." Ziva smirked before kissing him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. Kind of cute, very late! (: I'm sorry, like I said, I just got the idea. Hope you loved it just as much as I did writing it!


	2. Author's Note for a Smart Ass

**Author's Note: **Okay it has come to my attention that I do need to post this author note, because apparently some people do not know how to be nice about things. I just received a review from an Amber? Yeah, whatever. Okay - wherever you live it may be crowded at two o'clock in the morning, but where I live it's not. Lexington is not crowded at two am. And if your going to leave a review stating something like that. First find out where people live before you have to be a fucking smart ass. So. Sorry for my language. Oh, and one more thing. Learn how to spell crowded before you post something, too. It might make better sense if you did. So. The next time you want to be a smart ass about something - post it with your account so I can send you a message and then I wouldn't have to post it as an author's note and let everyone see it.

Like I said - always make sure of something before you post. I'm just saying. And yes, I'm being a smart ass as well.


End file.
